MAHUS
by Liss83
Summary: A veces los dioses solo quieren divertirse a nuestra costa. Otras abrírle los ojos al detective Danny Williams Pero si se pueden combinar ambas...
1. Chapter 1

Danny y Steve estaban investigando la muerte de un chico travestis, por lo que fueron a hablar con Koa Pu'u, quien era uno de los hombres más importantes en temas sobre las deidades locales. Steve lo conocía de sus años de adolescentes, ya que era un buen amigo de su padre

Koa les sirvió un batido de piña que hizo arrugar a Danny y le saco una sonrisa deslumbrante a Steve

\- ¿Pasa algo, haole? – pregunto Koa sonriendo, aunque ya sabía la respuesta

\- No tengo nada en tu contra, Koa – dijo Danny levantando las manos –, sabes que te aprecio, pero ¿Por qué todo en esta isla debe llevar una maldita piña?

\- Allí esta – dijo Steve

\- Es que necesito entenderlo – dijo Danny moviendo sus manos en su manera tan característica

\- No empieces, Danny – dijo Steve mientras Koa reía

\- Lo único que falta es que hagan el amor con una piña en la mano – dijo Danny – aunque con unos dioses tan raros quien sabe – en ese momento la sonrisas se borraron la sonrisas de sus rostros

\- Haole – dijo Koa con voz grave – respeta a nuestros dioses

\- Pero si sus dioses no me respetan – dijo Danny – ¿Por qué yo debo respetarlos?

\- Los dioses escuchan todo – dijo Steve –, y te pueden castigar

\- ¿Más castigo que tener ese sol trescientos sesenta y cinco días al año – dijo Danny – y aguantarte a ti el mismo tiempo?

\- Koa, ¿Qué me puedes decir de los Mahus? – dijo Steve ignorando a su compañero

\- Bueno, los Mahus son personas consideradas el tercer género en nuestra cultura. Ellos tienen roles espirituales y sociales tradicionales dentro de la sociedad – dijo Koa

\- ¿Sirven el té en cocos? – dijo sarcásticamente Danny

\- Danno, se más respetuoso – regaño Steve

\- Lo siento – dijo Danny

\- Los Mahus fueron notables sacerdotes y curanderos – dijo Koa – doce seres sobrenaturales masculinos llamados papa pae māhū , que se dice son curanderos "hermafroditas" de Kahiki

\- ¿Y quién Kaliki? – dijo Danny

\- Kahiki, Danno – corrigió Steve –, es el nombre que le daban los nativos a la isla

\- Como sea – dijo Danny

\- Continua Koa – pidió Steve

\- Los mahus eran particularmente respetados como maestros, generalmente de danza hula y canto – dijo el hombre –. Los māhū desempeñaron los papeles de diosas en las danzas de hula que tuvieron lugar en templos que estaban fuera del alcance de las mujeres. Los māhū también fueron valorados como guardianes de las tradiciones culturales, como la transmisión de genealogías. Tradicionalmente los padres le pedían a māhū que nombrara a sus hijos. Los misioneros en Hawái introdujeron leyes bíblicas homofóbicas y transfóbicas en las islas en la década de 1820; bajo su influencia, la primera ley contra la sodomía de Hawái se aprobó en 1850. Estas leyes llevaron a la estigmatización social de los māhū en Hawái

\- Esperen, esperen – dijo Danny levantando las manos –, ósea que estos, mahus, son… ¿homosexuales?

\- Si – dijo Steve –, pero no debes tomar el concepto de homosexualidad de la misma manera que en el continente

\- Son personas muy respetadas dentro de la isla – aseguró Koa –, son una especie de enviado por los dioses, sus representantes

\- ¿Los gay representan a los dioses hawaianos? – dijo Danny sonriendo

\- Todo sobre la tierra – dijo Koa – tiene algo que se inclina más por un dios.

\- Los mahus son la fusión exacta entre un hombre y una mujer – dijo Steve – tiene la esencia de ambos en armonía dentro suyo.

\- Se dice que Wekea, el padre supremo de todo – dijo Koa – Durante la creación, se casó con Papa, quien dio a luz una calabaza.

\- ¿Una calabaza es hija de…? – pero se cayó cuando Steve lo miro mal – continua

\- Wakea moldeó la calabaza para crear el universo – dijo Koa –. Primero, introdujo a Papa en un recipiente de bebida, y la convirtió en Papahanaumoku, la madre de la tierra. La tapa de la calabaza formó el cielo, y sus jugos se hicieron la lluvia y nubes. Las semillas de la calabaza fueron incorporadas al cielo como el Sol, la Luna y las estrellas. Wakea y Papaentonces crearon la isla de Kahiki, la patria ancestral de los Hawaianos. Los descendientes de Wakea, fueron los jefes supremos de cada una de las islas Hawaianas.

\- A ver si entendí – dijo Danny –, ¿la muerte de Michel podría ser considerada una afrenta a los dioses porque era un mahus? La fusión divina entre un hombre y una mujer

\- Exacto – dijo Steve – y eso podría desatar una lucha, ya que según nuestras tradiciones una afrenta contra uno de sus enviados especiales es algo muy grave

\- ¿y quién haría tal 'justicia'? – dijo Danny

\- Los ho'ohuli'ia – dijo Koa – son creyentes extremistas del cristianismo que siempre han visto con malos ojos nuestras creencias

\- ¿Saben que no les creo nada, verdad? – dijo Danny, justo cuando su celular sonó – pueden ser los dioses castigándome – miro su pantalla –, a no, solo es Kono

\- No juegues con eso Danno – sentencio Steve – estas en terreno sagrado

\- Uy, qué miedo – dijo alejándose

Pero a pesar de la advertencia de Steve, Danny no se retractó. Hacia el final del día, el caso se resolvió, siendo detenido un amante casado que tenía la víctima, quien no acepto la ruptura de la relación cuando este supo toda la verdad sobre su estado civil.

Era viernes, así que Danny pasó por los niños y los llevo a casa de Steve, quien los había invitado a pasar con él el fin de semana. Luego del sagrado maratón de películas, los niños se fueron a su recamara, mientras que Steve se fue a la suya. En cambio Danny se fue a prepararse un té relajante para poder dormir después del día tan lleno de emociones que significaba estar junto a Steve y a sus hijos al mismo tiempo

Lo despertaron los rayos de sol sobre su cara, lentamente se desperezo y se levantó para ir al baño. Se sentó en el inodoro y tomo una revista. Se paró frente al espejo, pero segundos después le fue imposible no reprimir el grito que le salió de lo profundo de su ser, y como para confirmar lo que veía, no fue el grito más masculino del mundo precisamente

\- ¿Danny? – pregunto Steve golpeando suavemente la puerta – ¿estás bien?

\- No maldi… – dijo pero se calló al escuchar su voz

\- Danno – dijo Steve intentando abrir la puerta

\- No entres – dijo Danny trancándola puerta

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo Steve sorprendido – ¿Por qué tu voz suena tan raro?

\- Creo que me voy a refriar – dijo Danny y simulo toser – prepárale el desayuno a los niños por favor, yo ya bajo

\- ¿Seguro estas bien? – dijo Steve

\- Si, bebe. No te preocupes – dijo Danny –. Por favor hasta cargo de los niños

\- Te esperamos abajo – dijo Steve y se fue

\- ¡No me puede estar pasando esto! – dijo Danny desesperado

Parada frente al espejo estaba una mujer rubia de ojos tan azules como el mar, su piel blanca estaba algo enrojecida a la altura de los brazos tal como había estado su piel los últimos dos días por después de haber olvidado usar bloqueador solar. ¡Maldita isla!

¿Cómo es que ahora era una mujer? Tenía que salir de la casa cuanto antes ¿Pero cómo hacerlo sin que Steve se diese cuenta? Nada pasaba en esa casa sin que él lo supiera

\- Danno, Danno – dijo Charlie golpeando la puerta – dile al tío Steve que no quiero jugo sino malsadas

\- Campeón – dijo Steve – no puedes comer malsadas en el desayuno. Es la comida más importante

\- Danno, Danno – dijo Charlie golpeando la puerta – ayuda

\- Boo boo – dijo Danny intentando hacer su voz lo más gruesa posible – ve con el tío Steve

\- Pero Danno – protesto el niño

\- Ahora – dijo el rubio mayor y los escucho alejarse

\- ¿Qué rayos me paso? – dijo Danny sintiendo unas ganas irrefrenable de llorar

Busco en los cajones y encontró un labial que debía haber sido de Catherine. No pudo evitar mirarlo uno segundos y pensar en el mal gusto del color

Diez minutos después, Steve subía a buscar a su amigo, pero en su lugar solo encontró un mensaje sobre el vidrio del baño que decía "tuve que salir de emergencia. Cuida a los niños por mi mientras regreso".

\- ¡Tío Steve! – gritaron los niños desde la cocina – ¡Danno!

\- ¡Tengo hambre! – dijo Charlie

Danny había subido a un taxi y se dirigía directo a casa de Koa. Al llegar al lugar lo encontró arreglando su jardín

\- Buenos días – dijo el hombre – ¿en que la puedo ayudar, señorita?

\- Ayúdame Koa – suplico Danny

\- ¿La conozco? – pregunto el hombre intrigado

\- Soy yo, Koa – dijo el rubio desesperado – Danny Williams

\- ¿El haole de Steve McGarrett? – pregunto el nativo algo intrigado

\- Suyo… suyo… – dijo Danny daleando la cabeza en un gesto dubitativo

\- Si eres el haole de McGarrett – dijo Koa – ¿Qué te paso?

\- Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras – dijo Danny con voz sarcástica –. Anoche me acosté siendo yo, ¡y hoy desperté así! – grito

\- Pasa – dijo el nativo y Danny lo hizo – ¿Y Steve?

\- Salí huyendo de su casa antes que él o los niños me viesen – dijo Danny

\- Ya veo – dijo Koa –. Te dije que no era buena idea burlarse de Wakea y Papaentonces

\- Bueno, ya lo note – dijo el detective de Jersey señalándose a sí mismo – ¿Qué hago para revertirlo?

\- Discúlpate – dijo Koa

\- Lo siento – dijo Danny y se miró a sí mismo –. No veo ningún cambio

\- Discúlpate con los dioses – dijo Koa

\- Esto… – dijo Danny exhalando y cerrando los ojos – Wakea y Papaentonces en verdad lo siento. No era mi intención burlarme de ustedes

\- Ahora debes esperar – dijo Koa – que ellos acepten tu pedido

\- ¿Y cómo sabré si lo hicieron? – dijo Danny nervioso

\- Creo que… lo notaras… en ciertas partes – dijo el nativo

\- Claro – dijo Danny sonriendo – ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de las partes? Mmm no sé, tal vez porque me fascina como luzco

\- ¿entonces para qué quieres volver a cambiar? – dijo Koa sonriendo – además te ves muy bien en pijama tres tallas más grande. Si no me crees pregúntale a Steve

\- Yo siempre soy sexi – protesto Danny

\- Sobre todo para Steve – murmuro Koa

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – dijo Danny

\- Una plegaría para que los dioses atiendan tu pedido – se apresuró Koa a decir


	2. Chapter 2

Steve estaba realmente preocupado, ya era cerca del mediodía y Danny no aparecía por ningún lado, y cada una de las cien llamadas que le había hecho en la última hora, había sido desviada al buzón de voz. Empezaba a temer lo peor cuando le llego un mensaje de texto de parte del rubio

"Tuve una emergencia. Estaré unas horas fuera cuida a los niños por mí. Danno te ama" ¿Qué habría pasado para que Danny renunciara a estar siquiera cinco minutos lejos de los chicos, cuando toda la isla sabía perfectamente cuan sagrados eran para el detective cada segundo que pasaba con sus hijos.

Al poco rato había llegado Catherine con la intención de pasar el día con el marine en la cama, pero su desilusión fue inmensa cuando los niños le pidieron a su tío enseñarles a nadar y este accedió encantado. Por más que la mujer intentaba llamar la atención de Steve, este solo tenía tiempo para los mocosos de Nueva Jersey, y en los cinco segundos que desviaba la mirada de ellos era para constatar si tenía algún mensaje. De nada valía que Catherine estuviese a un paso de desnudarse completamente, Steve simplemente no notaba que estuviera allí. Cerca de las siete de la noche llego otro mensaje "Estaré fuera de la isla unos días. Por favor lleva a los niños por mí a casa de Rachel. Danno te ama bebe. P.E. no me llames solo SMS"

Eso ya era demasiado extraño. Y Steve no esperaría más tiempo para averiguarlo. Dejo a los niños en casa de su madre, asegurándole que había surgido un caso, y subió al Camaro avanzo unas cuadras y estaciono, saco su computadora y rastreo el número de Danny. Piikoi. Era imposible. Danny había dicho que no estaría en la isla ¿entonces por qué estaba su celular en casa?

Piso el acelerador a fondo y en cuestión de minutos estuvo nuevamente en casa. Entro en ella llamando al rubio pero no recibió ninguna respuesta. Saco su celular y marco el número del rubio. Le parecía escuchar un celular repiquetear pero no podía estar seguro. La línea llamo unos segundos y se cortó. Volvió a llamar pero esta vez lo mandaron directo a buzón.

\- Danno ¿Dónde estás? Te necesito – susurro al viento antes de salir

\- Y yo a ti – susurro alguien oculto tras una puerta.

\- ¿Quién eres y que haces en mi casa? – dijo de pronto Steve desde atrás aplicándole una llave

\- ¡Animal, eso duele! – se quejó la rubia

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto Steve soltándola como si el simple contacto lo quemara

\- ¡ahora… – dijo Danny impactando un golpe en el rostro del marine – te lo ganaste! ¡Ay mi mano! ¡Me fracturaste la mano! – gritaba desesperada la chica – eres un maldito cavernícola

\- ¡Tú me golpeaste! – dijo Steve

\- ¿Y quién te manda a ser un cara dura? – chillo Danny

\- Te recuerdo que estas en mi casa – dijo Steve

\- Y yo te recuerdo que… – grito Danny moviendo las manos y por alguna razón ese gesto hizo levantar una ceja a Steve – ¡Ach! ¡Mi mano! ¡Mi mano! ¡No me mires así!

\- ¿Quién eres? – increpo Steve

\- Yo… pues… soy… soy yo ¿Qué eres ciego o qué? – dijo Danny

\- ¿Te llamas soy yo? – dijo Steve en tono burlesco

\- Me llamo Dan… na – dijo Danny – me llamo Danna y soy amiga de Danny, ambos somos de Jersey

\- Pues vaya que son originales en Jersey con los nombres – dijo Steve sonriendo

\- Jajaja que gracioso – dijo Danny sin gracias

\- Uau – dijo Steve sonriendo más – parece que lo sarcástico es herencia del estado – déjame ver tu mano

\- Me duele – dijo Danny

\- ¿Qué haces en mi casa? ¿Cómo entraste? – dijo Steve examinándosela

\- Da…, auch – se quejó la rubia

\- Lo siento – se disculpó Steve

\- Danno… me dio la llave – dijo la rubia mostrándola – por alguna emergencia. Le dije que vendría y dijo que no había problema

\- Nunca lo hizo – dijo Steve

\- Seguro te lo explicara cuando llegue.

\- Él está de viaje – dijo Steve con un dejo de tristeza

\- ¿Todo bien? – pregúntala chica curiosa por el cambio de tono

\- ¿Por qué me llamaste animal? -respondió Steve

\- Eh…será mejor que me vaya a un hotel – dijo Danny

\- No, no – dijo Steve – si Danny confió en ti, yo también lo haré

\- Gracias – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa tímida

\- Yo… este – dijo Steve – voy… por hielo – y salió prácticamente corriendo. Había algo en esa sonrisa y eso azules que lo habían atrapado. Él no podía hacerle eso a…

El resto del día fue bastante raro para los dos amigos, ya que Danny sorprendió a Steve mirándole el trasero más de una vez y no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

Al llegar la noche, cada uno se fue a su habitación, en donde Danny por fin se pudo relajar. Según Koa no había un tiempo determinado para que Kane le levantase el castigo, pero recordando el comportamiento del comandante, decidió que era su oportunidad de vivir su amor imposible, así que le sacaría provecho mientras pudiese

Al día siguiente, Steve jamás espero entrar a su cocina después de su carrera matutina y encontrar a Danna vistiendo unos pantalones viejos de cargo suyos y una camisa de Danny anudada justo debajo de sus pechos, dejando al descubierto su blanco y plano vientre.

\- El desayuno esta servido – dijo Danny sonriendo

\- Tú… yo… eh… no… debiste molestarte -dijo Steve

\- Ve a bañarte – dijo la chica – ah y disculpa que tome tu pantalón. La creolina extravió mi maleta. Yo…

\- Tengo algunas cosas de mi hermana por aquí – dijo Steve – te quedara perfecto

\- Gracias – dijo Danny sonriendo

\- Ahora te las traigo – dijo Steve –, luego iremos de compre

\- Ve a bañarte – dijo Danny sonriendo, Steve volvió a pasar saliva y se fue

Una hora y media después la pareja salía en el Camaro, obviamente con Steve al mando. Al llegar al centro comercial comenzó el infierno de Steve. Ni bien bajaron del auto todos volcaban a ver a la mujer que iba al lado del apuesto comandante de Cinco Cero. Realmente hacían una pareja envidiable.

Danny arrastro a su amigo hasta una tienda de pantalones jeans, donde se ensayó varios y se los desfilaba a Steve, quien se ponía a salivar si control. Cada pantalón resaltaba más sus atributos femeninos más que al anterior.

Cuando toco el turno de los shorts, fue cuando Steve estuvo en problemas reales, dado que no pudo evitar reaccionar al ver ese escultural cuerpo que llevaba una blusa entallada

\- ¡Steve! – dijo Danny – ¡Steve! ¿Me estas escuchando?

\- ¿Qué decías? – dijo el Marine

\- ¿Cómo me veo? – dijo girándose sobre sí mismo

\- Como una diosa – susurro Steve

\- No te escuche – dijo Danny

\- Te ves muy bien – se apresuró Steve a responder

\- ¿Por qué hace tanto calor? – se quejó Danny – esta isla es un maldito infierno

\- ¿no te gusta el calor? – pregunto Steve curioso

\- No mucho – dijo Danny –, me irrita la piel

\- Entonces ¿Por qué viniste? – pregunto entre cerrando los ojos

\- Yo… este… – Danny dijo nervioso – me hablo Danny que era un lugar muy bonito

\- ¿Danny te dijo este era un lugar muy bonito? – dijo Steve sorprendido – ¿Danno te dijo eso? ¿Danniel Williams?

\- ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? – dijo Danny sonriendo

\- Porque Danno vive quejándose del lugar, como tú – dijo Steve sonriendo

\- Es que el calor es insoportable – dijo Danny justo cuando el teléfono de Steve sonó – y hay cocos por todos lados. Sin contar que le ponen piña a todo

\- Disculpa – dijo mirando su celular sin dejar de sonreír – hola campeón – dijo alejándose unos pasos pero Steve agudizo su oído –. No Charlie. No me lo dijo. Solo me manda textos. Pero me pidió que los cuide. ¿Quieres que le pregunte a tu mamá si puedo pasar la tarde contigo? – escucha –, por supuesto que si, campeón. Entonces le hablare y nos veremos después – escucha sonriendo – y yo a ti pequeño – y colgó – lo siento – dijo mirando a Danny

\- ¿Tienes hijos? – pregunto la rubia

\- Más o menos – dijo Steve –, quiero a los hijos de Danny como si fuesen míos

\- ¿Tanto así? – dijo Danny sonriendo y Steve asintió mientras la dependiente de la tienda le traía una par de zapatos

\- Por favor dime que no usaras corbata – suplico Steve

\- No. Tranquilo – dijo Danny sonriendo

Horas después de recorrer el centro comercial, regresaron a la casa. Habían comprado comida en McDonald a pedido de Danny muy a pesar de que Steve había alegado que no era saludable

\- ¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso! – dijo Danny con una carcajada

\- ¿Y que más querías que hiciera? – dijo Steve sonriendo entrando con las bolsas –. El hombre no quería confesar

\- ¿Pero colgarlo de un edificio? – dijo Danny

\- Y otra vez Danny y yo atamos a un sospechoso al capo de un auto – dijo Steve – y condujimos a toda velocidad – y ambos soltaron una carcajada

\- Hola Marín… - dijo Catherine saliendo de la cocina con una charola

\- ¡Catherine! – dijo Steve sorprendido

\- Quería sorprenderte… – dijo la pelinegra

\- Iré a… la recamara – dijo Danny tomando las bolsas que llevaba Steve – permiso – y se fue

\- ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto Catherine en cuanto estuvieron a solas

\- Una amiga – dijo Steve

\- No la conocía – dijo Catherine

\- ¿Te quedaras? – dijo Steve

\- Solo unos días – dijo la castaña

\- Cómo siempre – dijo Steve con un dejo de tristeza en la voz

\- ¿Desde cuándo eso te molesta? – dijo la marine sorprendida

\- Olvídalo – dijo Steve

\- ¿Cómo que olvi…? – decía Catherine cuando el celular de McGarrett sonó

\- ¿Qué paso Chin? – preguntó él y escucho – salgo para allá – y colgó – hay un caso. Me tengo que ir

\- ¿Y ella? – dijo Catherine

\- ¿Qué hay con ella? – pregunto Steve

\- Exacto – dijo la marine – ¿Qué hay con ella? ¿se quedará aquí?

\- Es una amiga de Danny – dijo Steve con voz neutra

\- Entonces que Danny consiga una casa y atienda a su amiga – exhorto Catherine

\- Mira Catherine – dijo Steve en forma tajante – Danna no sé va. Y esta fuera de discusión. Nos vemos luego – dijo antes de irse

Catherine resoplo molesta. No permitiría que ni esa desconocida, ni nadie se quedaría con lo que era suyo. Espero a que Steve se fuera en el Camaro y subió a la recámara donde se hospedaba Danny cuando este guardaba sus compras en el closet

\- ¿Estás cómoda? – pregunto Catherine entrando en el lugar

\- Si – dijo Danny sonriendo – Steve es un magnifico anfitrión

\- Si lo sabré yo – dijo Catherine – llevo casi diez años a su lado

\- ¡Uau! – dijo Danny – diez años ¿y aun no se casan? ¿Por qué?

\- No… – dijo Catherine nerviosa – para nosotros no es prioridad eso

\- ¡Ay! – dijo Danny exhalando – ¡qué bueno que digas eso! La verdad me empezaba a preocupar que solo hablara de Danny y lo preocupado que esta por él y no te mencionara ni una sola vez

\- Mira…, gata – dijo Catherine y Danny sonrió – Steve es mío y eso no es negociable

\- Ahí coincidimos – dijo Danny – Steve no se negocia

\- Lárgate – exigió Catherine furiosa – mira que con un solo dedo puedo convertir tu vida en un infierno

\- ¿Me estas amenazando? – dijo Danny haciendo un gesto con los labios – Hasta donde yo sé, eso es un delito. Muy mal visto en la fuerza armada

\- ¡Fuera! – grito la marine

\- Me das lastima – dijo Danny provocadoramente por lo que Catherine le dio una bofetada haciéndolo caer y golpeándose con la esquina del buro - ¿Cómo te…?

\- Fuera de aquí – grito Catherine

Danny la miro furioso mientras se levantaba, tomo sus bolsas y salió sin decir palabra. Si esa bruja creyó que había ganado la partida, él le demostraría lo equivocada que estaba

Diez minutos después salió de casa de McGarrett con sus bolsas de compras y un plan en la mente. Desde el balcón Catherine sonreía victoriosa


	3. Chapter 3

¡Danno! Suplicaba Steve lloriqueando para sus adentros. Había pasado a la central a recoger unos papeles antes de ir a casa, dado que Danny no estaba en casa, él tendría que hacer el odioso papeleo. Chin y Kono aseguraron que solo harían el suyo. Estaba cansado y tenía que ir a ver los niños ¡Los niños! ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Se levantó corriendo y salió a toda prisa, diciendo que no volvería. Los primos que estaban conversando en el lobby solamente se miraron extrañados y Kono atribuyó ese comportamiento a la ausencia del rubio.

Steve prácticamente voló sin mirar a nadie, por lo que supo con quién choco, pero por instinto la abrazo para sostenerlo

-¡Danna! – dijo Steve – disculpa no te vi

-No te preocupes – dijo la chica nerviosa

-¿estas llorando? – pregunto sorprendido

-No… yo… – respondió nerviosa

-¿Qué paso? – dijo Steve

-Na… – sollozo la chica

-¿Quién te hizo esto? – dijo Steve examinándole su rostro – ¡Danna!

-Estaba intentando limpiar la casa… y… me golpee – dijo la chica

-No – dijo Steve – este golpe te lo hizo una mano y me atrevería a decir que este otro es el resultado de la caída que provoco este golpe – Danny paso saliva nervioso – ¿Quién te hizo eso? – pero Danny no respondió – ¿Catherine te golpeo?

-Yo me caí sola – dijo Danny nerviosa –. Ella no tuvo nada que ver

-¿Te caíste? – dijo Steve entre sorprendido y molesto – vamos

-No – dijo Danny con lágrimas en los ojos – no quiero que tengas problemas con tu novia por mi culpa

-Ella… solo es una amiga – dijo Steve –. tú eres mi invitada y no voy a permitir que nadie te falte el respeto en mi casa

-Steve… – dijo Danny

-¿Conoces a los hijos de Danny? – dijo Steve y la rubia negó – te van a caer increíble. Son hermosos. Grace es muy intuitiva como Danny, y Charlie…, Charlie es…

-¿Los quieres muchos no? – dijo Danny tiernamente

-Ellos tres son… mi Ohana – dijo Steve

Por alguna razón el corazón de Danny sintió un calorcito que nunca había sentido, ni siquiera con Rachel. Un calorcito llamado amor

-¿Danna? – dijo Steve – ¿Vamos?

-Claro – dijo ella sonriendo – Steve, no quisiera que tuvieras problemas con tu novia por esto

-Los chicos y Catherine no son compatibles – dijo Steve – y ella sabe que no me debe hacer elegir

-¿Preferirías a los niños que a…? – dijo Danny sorprendido

-Vamos – dijo Steve – se van a llevar muy bien

Subieron al Camaro y durante el viaje Steve llamo a Rachel para pedirle permiso para pasar la tarde con ellos. Así que cuando los niños lo vieron a las puertas del colegio, corrieron felices hacia él que los espero con los brazos abiertos

-¡Tío! – dijeron ambos chicos abrazándose al marine

-Mis grumetes – dijo Steve feliz

-¿Y Danno, tío? – dijo Charlie triste de pronto – ¿No vino contigo?

-Danno… – dijo Steve – bueno, él está de viaje y me pidió que cuidase personalmente

-¿Mi papá está bien, tío? – dijo Grace

-El volverá pronto – dijo Danny nervioso

-Niños, les presento a la señorita – dijo Steve – Danna, es amiga de su padre y pasara la tarde con nosotros

-¿Danna qué? – pregunto Grace

-Spencer – dijo Danny sonriendo

-Como mi abuela – dijo Grace –, la madre de Danno

-¿Si? – dijo su padre sonriendo nervioso y Steve lo miro en silencio – ¿curioso, no?

-Muy curioso – fijo Steve mirándola fijamente

-Tío – dijo Charlie – ¿podemos ir a tomar helado?

-¡De chocolate! – dijo Danny feliz

-A Danno y a tío Steve no le gusta que comamos chocolate – dijo Grace

-No seas aburrida, Grace – dijo Charlie

-Suban a la camioneta – dijo Steve

-¿conducirás como un loco? – dijo Danny

-Yo conduzco normal – dijo Steve alejándose con el niño

-¿y tú como sabes cómo conduce mi tío? – pregunto Grace

-Yo… – dijo Danny – tu padre me lo dijo

-Parece que Danno y tú hablan mucho ¿no? – dijo la rubia

-Si – dijo Danny sonriendo dulcemente –, por ejemplo me habla mucho de ti. De como por las noches recuerda cuando eras un bebe. Como se emocionó la primera vez que te tuvo entre sus brazos. O la primera vez que lo llamaste… Danno ¿sabías que odia que otra persona que no seas tú o Charlie lo llamen así? Peleó mucho con Steve a causa de eso. No lo consideraba correcto

-Lo recuerdo – dijo la chica sonriendo – incluso se molestó cuando le di mi permiso a mi tío para llamarlo así

-Hey – dijo Steve desde el auto – apuren

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa – dijo Danny

Al llegar a la heladería Danny y Charlie entraron entre risas y juegos, mientras el rubio intentaba ganarse la confianza de su hijo, unos pasos más atrás iba Grace sin despegar la mirada de la mujer con la que su hermano iba hablando sin parar sobre sus superhéroes favoritos, aunque le aseguro que nunca superarían ni a su papá ni a su tío. Se sentaron a la mesa y el camarero se acercó con el menú. Tanto Danna como Charlie pidieron los más grandes mientras que Grace ordeno uno sencillo. La conversación entre los rubios siguió entre risas hasta que llego la orden cuando Danna empiezo a mover las manos sin parar mientras habla sobre la invasión de los Chituris a Nueva York a la cabeza de Loki

-Por eso es que me gusta tanto – dijo Charlie sonriendo

-Pero Loki es malo – dijo Danny – ¿Cómo te puede gustar?

-No es malo – dijo el pequeño rubio frunciendo las cejas – solo le gustan los juegos artificiales

-¿solo le gustan los juegos artificiales? – Danny pregunto curioso

-Si como al tío Steve – dijo Charlie sonriendo –. Danno dice que lo hace explotar todo. Cuando sea grande seré un policía como Danno pero sabré hacer todo lo que hace el tío Steve, incluso las patadas voladoras

-No – dijo Danny de manera tajante – con un ninja loco en esta familia basta. No podre con dos

-¿Ninja loco? – dijo Steve y se miraron fijamente. En ese instante Danny lo comprendió. Steve lo sabía todo

Cerca de las seis de la tarde llevaron a los niños a casa de Rachel y se dirigieron casa de Steve, pero antes de llegar Steve se desvió hacia los muelles del lado sur de la isla

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? – dijo Danny nervioso

-¿Qué paso, Danno? – dijo Steve girándose para mirarlo fijamente – Y quiero la verdad

-No sé de qué trata esto – dijo Danny e intento salir del auto

-No – dijo Steve inclinándose para impedir que abra la puerta

-Déjame salir de aquí – le exigió Danny

-No saldrás de aquí hasta que me expliques que rayo te paso – dijo Steve

-Me subí al auto de un neandertal, eso paso – dijo Danny forcejeando

-Danny – dijo Steve suavemente y Danny se va tranquilizado –, soy yo. Confía en mi ¿Qué paso?

-Tus malditos dioses – dijo llorando –. Ellos me hicieron esto. Es su culpa

-Tranquilo – dijo Steve acariciándole el cabello. Estoy aquí. Y lo solucionaremos juntos

-¿Cómo lo supiste? – pregunto Danny sollozando

-Yo sé todo de ti – dijo besándole el cabello – incluso que fingiste la pelea con Catherine – y Danny lo mira entre asustado y curioso –. Tengo cámaras, Danno

-Te lo puedo explic… – dijo Danny

-Shshhs – susurro Steve – todo estará bien

-¿Y si no regreso jamás? – dijo Danny asustado

-Lo harás – prometió Steve

-Pero ¿y si…? – dijo Danny

-No pienses en eso – dijo Steve

-¿Cómo veré a los niños? ¿cómo seguiré trabajando? – dijo Danny – ¿Cómo…?

-Lo solucionare – prometió Steve –. Lo juro

-Lamento lo de Catherine – dijo Danny

-Ahora no pienses en eso – dijo Steve – vamos a casa

Los siguientes dos días Danny estuvo alicaído, al grado que el tercer día se encerró en su recamara, negándose a comer. Steve ya había ido a buscar a Koa para saber si podía hacer algo para ayudar a su mejor amigo, y este le había dicho que todo dependía del perdón de los dioses

El comandante en verdad empezaba a preocuparse por su amigo, así que ordeno una pizza de las que al rubio tanto le gustaban y subió a buscarlo.

-Danny – dijo el marine entrando a la recamara de la habitación – mira lo que… ¿Qué haces ahí?

-No te acerques – dijo la rubia molesta que le lanza una almohada – ¡Te odio! ¡ Odio tu maldita isla! ¡Y odio a tus malditos dioses! – ¡quiero irme de aquí! – grito llorando

-¿Qué te…? – dijo Steve revisándola con la mirada – ¡Danny, estas sangrando!

-Quiero helado – lloro la rubia mas fuerte

-¿Cómo te lastimaste? – dijo arrodillándose junto a ella

-No lo hice – dijo Danny llorando – cada cierto… trae helado. Quiero helado. Y lo quiero de chocolate

-Danny tengo que revisarte – dijo Steve suavemente

-Estoy gordo – dijo Danny mientras Steve lo examinaba que había sangre entre sus piernas

-¿Qué cosa? – dijo Steve

-Estoy exageradamente gordo – dijo Danny –. No volveré a comer en mi vida

-Danny, ven – lo alza en brazo y lo lleva a la cama

-Quiero chocolate – dijo Danny

-Te los conseguiré cuando vaya al supermercado – prometió Steve

-¿Compraras malsalvas? – pregunto Danny con la más radiante de las sonrisas – leí que no engordan

Después de examinarlo y no encontrar ninguna herida, Steve llamo desesperadamente a Koa. Tal vez el ritual había fallado y su amigo corría algún riesgo que él no había previsto. Una hora después Danny comía helado como si no existiese un mañana mientras Steve y Koa conversaban.

-Pero entonces ¿Qué le paso? – dijo Steve desesperado – no lo comprendo

-Simple, Steve – dijo Koa –. los dioses cambiaron la apariencia de Danny pero dejaron su mente como antes. Los fusionaron

-Como los Mahus – susurró Steve

-No exactamente – dijo Koa –, pero si. Algo así

-¿Cuánto tiempo estará así? – dijo Steve

-No sabría decirte – dijo Koa – solo los dioses lo saben

-Bueno – dijo Steve nervioso – en estos momentos Danny es por lo visto una mujer en toda la regla… así que si ella estuviera…

-Ni se te ocurra Steve – interrumpió Koa – Danny puede cambiar en cualquier momento. Y si quedase embarazado, al cambiar su cuerpo rechazaría al bebe y podrían morir ambos

-Pero… – dijo el castaño

-¿Quieres arriesgar a tu compañero? – pregunto Koa y Steve respiro hondo pasándose las manos por la cara


	4. Chapter 4

Vivir con Danny siendo un hombre era complicado con sus gustos gastronómicos cien por ciento continentales, pero vivir con Danna era un sube y baja, porque la pequeña detective al no saber manejar sus cambios hormonales pasaba como una facilidad impresionante de un estado de humor a otro totalmente opuesto en cuestión de segundos.

Steve se encargo de "incorporar" a Danny al equipo para que no se quedara deprimido en casa. La mas feliz con esto era Kono ya que no seria la única chica del equipo. Era interesante ver como interactuaban Steve y la rubia, aunque no por ello los primos dejaban de extrañar al detective. El trabajo de Danny fue bastante alagado unos días después, cuando fue la pieza fundamental para desarticular una banda de tráfico y trata de menores y al regresar al cuartel, Steve dijo que festejarían el buen tino de Danna con pizza de piña, por lo que se ganó una mirada asesina de la rubia.

Estaban en medio de una amena reunión cuando Catherine llego y se sentó junto al comandante, Danny simplemente giro la cara y comenzó una conversación con Kono sobre el nuevo bar al que Chin había propuesto ir esa noche. Todos notaban la incomodidad de Steve, pero preferían fingir que no pasaba nada

\- Entonces que – dijo Chin – ¿iremos al Hoa esta noche?

\- Yo estoy cansada – dijo Danna

\- Vamos, será divertido – insistió Kono

\- Nosotros tenemos planes – dijo Catherine abrazándose al comandante – ¿cierto Marino?

\- La verdad es que es la bienvenida oficial de Danna al equipo y yo iré – dijo Steve sonriendo mientras miraba fijamente a la rubia que se sonrojo

\- Pero… teníamos planes, Steve – dijo Catherine sonriendo

\- Si estas cansada – dijo Steve – no te preocupes. Nos vemos luego

\- ¿Me estas echando? – dijo Catherine sorprendida

\- No – dijo Steve – pero si no estas cómoda…

\- ¿lo disfrutas, no? – dijo Catherine furiosa mirando a Danna

\- Catherine, por favor – pidió Steve suavemente

\- Pero ni te hagas ilusiones, porque Steve nunca será tuyo – dijo Catherine

\- No veo porque no – dijo Danna encogiéndose de hombros mientras sonreía – parece que no te quiere a ti. Así que…

\- Steve no quiere a nadie, cariño – dijo ella

\- Basta Catherine – exigió el nombrado

\- Se nota que no lo conoces – dijo Danna sonriendo –, Steve es un hombre maravilloso que merece que alguien lo cuide treinta horas al día. No que lo usen y lo tiren porque una carrera militar es mas importante

\- Tú no sabes nada sobre nosotros – dijo Catherine furiosa

\- Se todo lo que se necesita saber – dijo Danna

\- Basta Catherine. Danna por favor – exigió Steve otra vez

\- ¡Tú no haces feliz a Steve! – dijo Danna

\- ¿Qué sabes tú de lo que…? – grito Catherine

\- Porque me basto un par de días para conocerlo mas de lo que al parecer tú lo haz conocido en años – dijo Danna con arrogancia

\- Te aseguro que no lo conoces – dijo Catherine

\- ¡Se acabo! – dijo Steve

\- Aún no te has acostado con él, ¿cierto? – dijo ella – aun no sabes su mayor secreto. Ese que solo yo acepto

\- ¡Catherine, sal de aquí en este momento! – exigió Steve

\- No hay nada oculto entre nosotros – dijo Danna sonriendo

\- ¿Ni siquiera que es gays? – dijo Catherine sonriendo triunfante – ¿acaso te dijo que todo lo que sale de su boca…?

\- ¡Catherine, sal de aquí en este momento! – exigió Steve intentando sacarla

\- ¿…mientras le hace el amor a alguien es… "Danno... Danno"? – dijo Catherine y pareció que el tiempo en el cuartel se había detenido completamente mientras todos contenían la respiración – ¿te dijo que esta perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amigo?

\- Si – dijo Danna después de unos segundos que le parecieron a Steve una eternidad – me lo dijo. Y si para estar a su lado me debo convertir en Danny, pues lo hare, pero nadie me quitara a Steve

\- Nunca te amara – dijo Catherine – ¡nunca serás tú!

\- ¡Ni tú! – dijo Danna ensanchando mas su sonrisa – Fue Danny quien gano al final. Y con eso me doy por bien servida – y una bofetada cruzo la cara de Danna quien sonreía cuando levanto la cara – ¿ya? ¿ya te sientes mas mujer? ¿ya fue vengado tu amor propio? Me alegro. Porque a partir de hoy nunca más podrás hacer esto – camino sensual y directamente hasta Steve y tomando su rostro entre sus manos lo beso muy despacio, poniendo en ese simple acto todo lo que había sentido por años por su mejor amigo. Los brazos de Steve rodearon su cintura y sus ojos se cerraron entregándose completamente a ese instante – te amo – susurro la rubia apoyando la frente en la del capitán de fragata

\- Y yo a ti – susurro Steve acariciándole el rostro

\- Te arremetieras Steve – sentencio Catherine – volverás como el perro que eres arrastrándote por una sola de mis miradas, y ahí veremos si…

\- Adiós Cat – dijo Steve – cierra la puerta cuando salgas por favor – y volvió a besar a Danna mientras los primos no lograban reacción

El resto del día fue bastante raro tras esos hechos. Aun así, fueron al bar. Con el paso de las horas las cosas se relajaron y el ambiente entre los Cincos Ceros volvieron a ser la de costumbre. Steve se veía feliz junto a esa mujer y eso era todo lo que le importaba a Kono y a Chin

Steve y Danny bailaron todo tipo de música y el rubio no recordaba haber visto a su amigo tan relajado antes. Aunque quería volver a su cuerpo, le quedaba la duda de si al hacerlo Steve seguiría con él o no. No quería perderlo, pero tampoco podía elegir entre el castaño y sus hijos.

Cerca de las dos de las mañanas y con varias copas encima la pareja se retiro a casa de McGarrett.

\- Animal, no – dijo Danny en medio de una carcajada cuando llegaron a la habitación

\- Pero es que me encanta – dijo Steve acariciándole los glúteos al rubio

\- ¿Solo ellos? - dijo Danny haciendo un puchero – creí que te gustaba yo

\- Por Danno ¿Qué si me gustas? – dijo Steve – me traes loco – y lo beso apasionadamente

\- ¿Soy el Dios Danno? – dijo Danny en medio de una carcajada

\- Mi dios particular – dijo Steve besándolo –. Siempre quise hacer esto. Aunque mi fantasía era quitarte la maldita corbata, atarte las manos con ellas y darte las nalgada que te mereces por no tratarme con el respeto que me merezco

\- Pues hazlo – dijo Danny con coquetería – son todas tuyas – y pego un grito muy femenino cuando Steve lo giro y lo acostó en la cama – ¡animal! – y lanzo una carcajada

\- ¿quieres ver cuan animal puedo ser? – dijo subiendo los besos por la espalda hasta la base del cuello

\- De ti lo quiero ver todo – y se giro acostándose boca arriba, lentamente se abrió la camisa dejando sus senos al descubierto

\- Eres tan hermoso… – dijo Steve, pero al instante recordó las palabras de Koa

*** FLASHBACK***

\- Ni se te ocurra Steve – interrumpió Koa – Danny puede cambiar en cualquier momento. Y si quedase embarazado, al cambiar su cuerpo rechazaría al bebe y podrían morir ambos

\- Pero… – dijo el castaño

\- ¿Quieres arriesgar a tu compañero? – pregunto Koa y Steve respiro hondo pasándose las manos por la cara

*** FLASHBACK***

\- Te amo tanto, Steve – decía Danny – tanto. Hazme…

\- ¡No! – dijo el Marine alejándose – no, no, no

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Danny sorprendido – ¿Qué hice mal?

\- Perdón – dijo Steve exhalando

\- Descuida – dijo Danny cerrando su camisa –. Ya entendí. Yo…

\- No es eso – dijo Steve acercándose a Danny nuevamente – fui a ver a Koa

\- ¿Qué te dijo? – pregunto la rubia nerviosa

\- Puedes quedar embarazada – dijo Steve avariciándole el rostro – y si tu cuerpo vuelve a cambiar antes que nazca, puedes morir… ambos morirían. Los hombres no se embarazan, Danny. No te quiero perder – lo abraza desesperadamente

\- ¿Entonces no es que…? – dijo Danny con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Te amo – lo besa – nada ni nadie va cambiar eso. Nunca. Jamás lo olvides

\- ¿Esto…? – dijo Danny mirándose

\- Pasara. Lo sé – dijo Steve sonriendo – si ya esperamos tantos años, podemos esperar un poco mas

\- ¿Me esperarías? – pregunto Danny con lágrimas en los ojos

\- La vida entera, mi amor – dijo Steve sonriendo – solo contigo me siento vivo. ¿Cómo no te esperaría? Ven aquí – lo abrazo nuevamente

\- En verdad lo siento – dijo Danny llorando bajo –, siento haber dicho eso de tus dioses. Quisiera que me perdonaran. No lo volver hacer

\- Lo se, amor – dijo Steve besándole el cabello –. Lo se

Lo despertaron los rayos de sol sobre su cara, lentamente se desperezo, mientras un brazo rodeaba su cintura. Se movió sin despertar completamente

\- Tu barba pica – dijo Steve estrechándolo más entre sus brazos

\- No me he rasurado en una semana – dijo Danny acomodando su cabeza en el pecho del comandante

\- Tu barba pica – dijo Steve – Tu barba pica. Tu barba pica.

\- Si ya te... ¡Cambie! – fijo Danny mirándose así mismo sorprendido – ¡Cambie! ¡Steve, cambie!

\- Si – susurro el marine emocionado – vuelves a ser el enano sexi gruñón que tanto amo – y volvió a besarlo

\- Te amo Neandertal – dijo Danny besándolo lentamente

\- Danno – susurro Steve en su oído – ¿aun quieres...?

\- ¿Tú... quieres? - pregunto Danny nervioso

\- Cinco veces al día por el resto de la vida – dijo Steve acariciándole los muslos

\- ¿Cómo que cinco veces al día por el resto de la vida? - dijo Danny alarmado – ¡eso es mucho!

\- Mucho es lo que yo lo amo detective Williams, futuro McGarrett – dijo Steve antes de volverlo a besar como si su vida dependiera de ello


End file.
